Anywhere, Nowhere, Everywhere
by kingofthenobodies
Summary: He is an anomaly. A scientific impossibility. And yet he still exists. Everywhere...and nowhere. But who is he? Even he doesn't know, and he won't stop until he finds out...


Darkness…

Everything was covered in darkness…

He slowly became aware of himself, and with this awareness came a whole new definition of the word pain. Fiery barbs of pain shot through every bone and vein in his body, as though a thousand white-hot syringes were being driven into his marrow at once. His body twisted around and contorted itself involuntarily, trying to do anything, ANYTHING to make the pain stop, to make it all just go away…

"Hold him down! HOLD HIM! Don't let him move!" a voice shouted from somewhere within the impenetrable blackness.

Several pairs of hands grappled with his arms and legs, wrenching him back down to the cold surface of the table he was laying on.

"_Hurensohn…_" the voice was saying. "He vasn't supposed to be avake so soon…"

The pain intensified, and his spine bent upwards, raising his torso into the air as he let out a high-pitched, feral scream.

"I said HOLD HIM!" the voice shrieked.

His teeth ground together, so hard it felt they would break. As he convulsed on the metal slab he felt strong leather bonds being lashed across his arms, legs and chest. Unseen hands tightened the straps as far as they would go, making it impossible to move and difficult to even breathe.

"I'm almost finished vith the procedure." Said the unseen voice. "Just a few minutes more…"

A whole new pain sparked its way up his spine like fire, exploding in his head. He let out another long scream, which was cut off swiftly as a metal rod was thrust into his mouth, and his teeth were forced to clamp down on it by what felt like a muzzle being tightened. All he could do was scream through his teeth as tears poured out of his sightless eyes and down his face.

Another bolt of indescribable agony shot through him, making every muscle in his body seize up and contract at once. His entire body went rigid on the table as a shriek tore its way out of his throat.

He could feel the world slipping away.

"Ve're losing him!!!" one of the voices called out, and he was vaguely aware of the room he was in erupting into sudden chaos. Multiple voices swirled around in the darkness as his mind started to shut down.

"Vital signs are dropping!"

"Increase the current!"

"Keep him alive! KEEP HIM ALIVE!!!"

His fists slowly unclenched and relaxed at his side. He couldn't feel the pain anymore. He really couldn't feel much of anything anymore…

"Ve're losing the test subject!"

The voices all sounded far away now, and they all slowly dissolved into a blend of nameless sounds, getting fainter and fainter.

And before long, he couldn't hear anything at all.

The world dissolved into an expanse of nothingness, and everything went black.

***

The room became deathly quiet as the Doctor stared at the instruments reflecting the young boys vital signs, which had all completely flat-lined.

"S-Subject lost, _herr _Doctor…" One of his assistants said from the back of the room, nervously wringing his hands.

"_Gottverdammt._" breathed the doctor. "That's another one lost."

"Vhat do ve tell the Major?"

"I'll handle it. Ve just need to secure another test subject." He slammed his fists against the display panels, spewing out a long string of curses in German. "Get out, all of you!!" he shouted, turning about swiftly and advancing on the others. They scrambled out of the room to escape the Doctors wrath, and he stood in the center of the room, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. His shoulders were trembling in rage. So much wasted time, and even more wasted resources. What was he missing? He had gone through ten subjects already, each one an even greater failure than the last.

_Then I vill try again._ The Doctor thought. _If I have to kill a hundred, I vill succeed._

He picked up his notepad and scribbled down a quick note.

_August 14__th_

_Subject 11 expired _

_Approximately 11:55 PM_

He set the notepad on the table, and shambled towards the door to deliver his report to the major. _God knows he von't be pleased, this war is going badly enough as it is…_

…

…

…

_beep_

…

_beep_

…

_beep_

He stopped. Turned. _Surely not…_

The steady beeping continued. Walking hesitantly up to the displays of his test subjects vitals, he saw a faint movement. It was small and barely even registered on the instruments, but it was still there! A small jump in the line every few seconds, signifying the slowest of heartbeats.

The subject was alive!

The Doctor scrambled over to the medical table, fumbled with a small notepad and pencil and began to hurriedly scrawl a series of messy notes across the paper.

_August 14__th_

_Subject 11 __survived__ initial procedure_

_Life signs are faint but stable_

_No signs of lasting physical trauma_

_MONITOR CLOSELY_

The Doctor grinned widely to himself. He had done it! He had done the impossible, what some people had called playing God.

"Playing God…" he laughed. "Playing is for children…" He _was _God.

He placed a hand on the forehead of the unconscious boy strapped to the table, feeling the heat beneath the mess of blonde hair.

"Good job, number 11…" he paused for a moment, holding a hand up to his chin as he thought. 'Number 11' would hardly do for a name, especially for a masterpiece such as this. But what would fit?

He studied the boys features for a moment, from his light hair to the feline ears on the top of his head. And then it came to him, and he laughed a little to himself.

"You'll bring me immortality…Schrodinger."

* * *

Hey, another Hellsing fanfic! I had this idea the other day, and I couldn't help but write it down. Just for reference, this takes place just a couple months after D-Day, so things aren't going too well for the Nazi's at this point. Also, I'm willing to bet that Doc's fondness for Schrodinger won't last too long when he realizes what a pain in the butt the little guy is.

Brief translations (please correct me if I'm wrong):

Hurensohn: Son of a bitch.

Gottverdammt: God damn it.

Anyway, I'll be getting back to work on my other stories now. I WILL continue this, especially if you ask for it. If you have anything specific that you want to see, do not hesitate to ask.


End file.
